1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a function of a touch screen, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which performs a function of a touch screen by detecting light generated by a light emission mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen displays are increasingly used in a number of different applications ranging from personal mobile devices to larger display devices used for giving presentations to an audience.
One type of touch screen display uses a plurality of photodiodes and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs). The photodiodes and the sensors are arranged on opposite sides of the display screen, such that each photodiode detects light generated by the corresponding LED. When a particular location on the display screen is touched, it blocks the light from the LED from reaching the corresponding photodiode, such that the touched position can be identified. This type of touch sensing scheme may be used in flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display device, as well as a cathode ray tube (CRT) display.
In such touch screen displays, as the resolution increases, the number of photodiodes and LEDs must also increase. The increased number of photodiodes and LEDs typically leads to increased heat generation, increased cost and increased power consumption. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display having a touch screen function that does not require as much increase to heat generation, cost or power consumption as the resolution increases.